legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 7
Dusk Episode 7: Dusk Towers The 13 make their way to Dusk towers. It's located in the center of town where most vampire protesting takes place. The center of town is a warzone between vampires and bigot humans. It's a long way to get through the city. Brandon: Guys, we're about to enter the center. Is everyone ready? Axel: As we'll ever be. Brandon: Alright. Remember, this place is dangerous and we're better off in groups of two. Axel: Who's with who? Brandon: You guys pick who you want to be with. I will have the only group of three. It's me, Axel, and Roseline. Yohan: Where should the other teams go? Brandon: Take whatever route you want, just meet at the tower. Kara: How long do you think this will take? Brandon: It could take days, so you really have to watch yourselves. Kara: We haven't fed in days, we won't have a choice, but to use what we have. Brandon: Try not to resort to that. But, if it comes down to it, you have my permission. Kara: Alright, see you on the other side. Brandon: Good luck. (he and the other two head straight through the city) Kara: Who's with me? Yohan: I've got your back. Kara: Alright, the rest of you are on your own. Get into squads and meet us at the tower. (her and Yohan go into the city) Brandon's Squad Axel: If this place is crawling with vampire haters, why haven't I seen any? Brandon: Anxious to fight? Axel: I want to fight, because I've been laying low. Now, I want to beat the crap out of something. Brandon: I'm sure your wish will come true soon enough. Roseline: You would be right about that. There's going to be two paths up ahead. The right will take us to a battle, the other will be a stealth mission. Roseline is a psychic on top of her vampire abilities. She knows every outcome of every situation. Axel: What are the outcomes of both? Roseline: If we go right, we won't die or get injured. If we go left, the outcome is sketchy and I can't promise anything. Axel: It's up to you Brandon. Brandon: Let's go right. I like to be assured to survive. Axel: Yes! Finally some action. Roseline: They'll come straight for us, no ambushes. Dad, your CQC fighting style should come in handy. Mom, do you still have that special sword? Axel (pulling it out): Yes I do. Roseline: Good, you'll need it. Don't let them know, though. So, I'd put it away for now. Axel: How much further until the paths? Roseline: Not too much further. Kara and Yohan Kara (running): Shit, I didn't think they would find us this quickly. Yohan (running by her): Why don't we just kill them? Kara: Because, I don't think Brandon would like that. Yohan: He said we were on our own. Now, we're in a life or death situation. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I defended myself. Kara: You know, you're right. (she pulls out a modified flintlock pistol) Yohan pulls out a rifle. This rifle is called the Demon musket. This musket shoots black fire at enemies. Kara: That thing is awesome. Yohan (giving her a look): It's Russian. Yohan shoots his musket, taking out three men. Kara just gives him a look. Kara: I call the next group. Yohan: Fine, but you can't say that wasn't awesome. Brandon's group Axel: Alright, so, we're going this way. (pointing right) Brandon: Let's go. The three walk right and almost instantly, they see the group of attackers. ???: What are you three doing here? Axel: I'm sorry, I thought this is where we could protest against vampires. ???: Oh, well, we need to make sure. Axel: It's okay, I guess, I just thought it didn't matter. Couldn't you help a girl out? ???: Um, sure, yea, go ahead. Brandon, Axel, and Roseline start walking passed the men, but one stops Brandon. ???: Well, well, well, look what we have here. The Vampire rep from downtown. Brandon: You'd be wise not to attack me. ???: You're not getting off that easily vamp. Axel pulls out her sword and kills both men. Brandon: Was that all, Roseline? Roseline: No, they have more coming back from a patrol. Brandon: I guess I'll have to use these after all. (he gets out his spiked knuckles and puts them on) The anti-vampire men come back from patrol. They have guns that spray holy water and wear garlic around their necks. Brandon: Wow, that's an insult. Don't they know those don't effect us? I mean, they're just really stupid stereotypes. Axel: They just go off of what they read and watch. The worse part is, I don't want to kill them, they're just that pathetic. Roseline: You don't have to kill them, they'll go running once they find out their weapons are ineffective. Brandon: Alright, I guess I'll just sit back and take it, then. The men walk up and see the three. Man: It looks like it's the end of the line for you three. Brandon: You've got us. You seemed prepared. Man: We know your tricks. Brandon: Who did you learn from? Man: That isn't any of your business. Brandon grabs a piece of garlic off of one of the man's neck. He eats the garlic, scaring the crap out of the men. Brandon: That was pretty good, haven't had garlic in a while. Man: That may not be effective, but the holy water will. (he sprays Brandon in the face with water. Brandon: Thank you, how did you know I was getting hot? Man: Guys, I think we're screwed. Brandon: Maybe you guys should just leave, maybe get some better weapons. Man: You would spare us? Brandon: Look, I'm not here to kill humans, I'm here to make peace with them. Obviously, you guys don't want peace. Man: We do, we just didn't know that you did too. Brandon: Then, can you do me a favor? Man: It depends on the favor. Brandon: I need you to go to downtown. My HQ is there. Now, there will be vampires there. Take this badge and tell them I sent you. You will be safe there. Man: You're trying to help me, after I tried to kill you? Brandon: I'm helping, because I admire your courage. This is not your fight, though. Man: So, you guys really do want to make a difference? Axel: To put it short, we're here to help everyone, but we're doing it for our people. Man: No matter the reason, I thank you. I'm Mike, it's nice to meet you three. Axel: I'm Axel, it's nice to meet you. Brandon: I'm representative Brandon Drake. Axel is my wife. This is our daughter, Roseline. Mike: So, I'm safe as long as I wear this badge? Axel: You, and your team, actually. Mike: Do you have anything we could use to defend ourselves? Brandon: You won't need it. You are safe from vampires. Plus, you're human, so you shouldn't have to worry about them. Mike: Alright, good luck, guys. (him and his squad leave) Brandon: That went pretty well. ???: That was weak, representative. Maybe you shouldn't be in charge. Axel: Brandon is doing a great job. What are you doing? Killing more than your share of humans? ???: Someone has to show these people. Axel: We are, just not in the same way you are. ???: Don't worry, you won't be in charge for long. To be continued...